


I've hurt my self by hurting you

by Captain_of_Elf_hearts



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Magic, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Witches, Wizards, all around sex, naked everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Elf_hearts/pseuds/Captain_of_Elf_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful, the woman with no name. Tall, well put together, but scarred like no other elf I had seen before. (not that I had seen many, mind you). I had read in one of my books that elves healed with out scars, so how could she be scarred so? maybe she was only part elf! But what elf would mate with one not of it's species?</p>
<p>But she was even more beautiful because of the scars, maybe because she lived through them and did not bother to hide them like I would have done.</p>
<p>The woman with no name.    -Bilbo Baggins October 1st (the day she woke up!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Falls

 

 

                            Morning dawned bright as I saddled up my beautiful white stallion, Orrin, getting ready to start the days journey, in the long journey to Rivendell. After having a cold breakfast _(oh I hate those!!)_ not wanting to alert anyone to my presents in these woods yet with a fire and the smells, which even with my spells could still be slightly seen, heard, and smelt, I made sure everything was packed and I looked like it did before I stayed the night.

 

Mounting Orrin I countered the spells I had placed the night before and set out. Orrin was slightly jumpy and wanted to run so I let him have his head, when I heard them. Orcs and their wargs were coming! Now I knew what made him jumpy and wanting to run. Shooting as many arrows as I could while keeping Orrin in check, I fled as far as I could while taking out the orcs and wargs. Down they went in twos and threes. But more kept coming! Soon I had no more arrows left, and from then on it was up to my sword skills.

 

Metal against metal, metal against flesh and the snarls of those foul creatures were the only sounds I could hear. My mind was covered in a red haze as I fought to stay alive.

 

Then came the pain. Oh I had felt pain before, many, many times, more times than I could count. Pain no matter how expected or unexpected will always startle to you with the intensity it has. But this was different, all the pain before and the pain now, all the centuries of my life, all the hardships endured, all the battles long since fought and won, and the many years of travel got caught up in the pain, and I knew. I knew I was dying and there was nothing I could do. Oh I had accepted that I may one day die and join my loved ones, but I had hoped that it was not by these foul creatures! But I was dying, I knew it! I accepted it! I was glad to be going, but I knew I had to do just one thing. I had to send a message.

 

Touching the bark of the tree I fell against, I connected my energy with that of the tree, and half-dead sent my message: _“By the time you get this I will be long dead, Mellamin, please follow this back and find my body, please my love, one last time, one last request… my body.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was black. Time had no meaning. Days, weeks, minutes, seconds, hours, they all meant nothing. I was floating on a cloud of black, no feelings, love, hate, anger, pain, those have been my companions for many, many years. And it was strange to not have them dog my step, always being there ready to jump out and make themselves known.

 

But then I felt something , a small normally insignificant tugging on my soul, only another of a magical nature could connect their soul with mine in that way. The tug was almost forceful now, wanting me to return to the pain, the wrongness of a life with-out roots. With-out consciously doing so, I refused the tug and it morphed into a forceful shove off a cliff.

 

 _"how did I get on a cliff side?"_ was my train of thought until there was pain.

 

Blinding pain the kind of pain that turned your vision white around the edges, the kind of pain that makes you want to curl into a ball to make it stop pleading all the while until your breath is gone and your voice horse, the kind of pain that if you do move with only get worse so you try not to but you move out of reflex and …

 

 **OH MY!!** The pain changed, it got worse, _(no surprise there!)_ , it was worse than the debilitating pain of earlier, though how that was possible I do not know. How my brain was still functioning was beyond question. There was no escape from it but death. But that force was still there not letting me go!

 

Who would go to that much bother to save me?

 

Insignificant little me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandrin words used:
> 
> mellamin- my lover (friend)


	2. She awakes!!

            I woke slowly, as those who are in the death sleep usually do. I could start to think and ask and answer questions to my self.

Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?  The Why? and How? bothered me the most. Why would anyone go to that much bother to save me, when death was what I wanted? How could they have possibly pulled me back from the doorstep of Hell its self? Only one who was really powerful and gifted could do that!

As I was thinking, I could fell my body getting heavier and heavier. I now realized that I was laying in or on something quite soft, the pain was mostly gone, and then everything was clear!

There were hands touching me. Hands! were they friend or foe? Well we shall see! And with an internal smirk, I whispered as quietly as I could, _"naar cam" (burning hands)._

 

* * *

 

 

The hands were retracted, and yells were soon heard as I opened my eye to darkness, "a cave or night?" my thoughts were. the yells were silenced. 

 

"Sut?"  (how?)

"I am a Istar, mellonamin." (wizard, my friend)

"Gandalf?" I tried to say, my throat was so dry.

"Indeed it is I"

"Sut an?" (How long?)

"Only a week, we have traveled far, and you have healed well."

"How long until I can fight again?"

"Not for a while yet, Miss, your body has taken quite a pounding!" the voice was unfamiliar, and gravely like rocks. As I tried to look around from my position on the floor, I smelled them. Dwarves! I had not met a dwarf for a long time. There was also another sent I could not quite make out, it was not dwarf, but who was not a dwarf besides Gandalf here? 

"Names and Race, please" I amended after my outburst startled them. "Dwarves first." Many of them looked surprised.

"Oin, son of Groin, Dwarf and a healer, I have been tending your injuries, and twas I who was burned earlier.

" Sorry" I said not looking or sounding sorry at all.

"Glion, son or Groin, Dwarf" _  
_

"Bombur, Dwarf, cook"

"Bofur, Dwarf, Miner\warrior, and this is our cousin Bifur, sorry he does not speak Westron anymore, the axe took care of that, but he can understand it. He is a toy maker" 

"Dori, Dwarf, merchant"

"Nori, Dwarf, nothing legal"

"Ori, Dwarf, scribe"

"Balin, Dwarf, Warrior"

"Dwalin, Dwarf, warrior"

"Fili and Kili, at your service, Dwarf, archer and swordsman respectively." They said almost together, in a disjointed way, that was quite cute. (They must be quite young, and very close I thought)

"Thorin Oakensheild" I glared at him a bit because he did not say any thing else and said it in a tone that said I should already have known who he was.

"Bilbo Baggins" a little one squeaked, almost totally hidden behind someone else. " A hobbit" he said as Gandalf pulled him out in front of the group. 

"Ahh, yes, this is our hobbit" said Gandalf, quite stating the obvious again! Could he ever quit that?

"Why, hobbit, are you so far from home?" trying to understand why a Halfling who clearly loved food and pipeweed, by the smell of it, would be so far from home.

"I'm on an adventure." I gave him a curt nod, letting him know I would not pry.

"Gandalf--" 

I cut him off " I already know you Mellonamin, no need for introductions, you cheeky thing. Now be a good lad and help me up?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you just call him lad?" one of the dwarves, Kili, I think asked. 

"Of course I did! I may not look it, but I am older than him."

"And how old is he?" Looking at Gandalf for permission to tell, he instead told them him self.

"I am 2,000 years old."

Mouths were on the floor at that revelation! "And what about you, My lady?" Fili and Kili said in their disjointed way.

"Me? Oh well I've lost track really, but I am coming up on 3,000 years."

From the looks on their faces, I am sure they thought I was joking.

"Why your almost double Gandalf's age!" said Kili to me, looking quite shocked.

"And still don't look a day over 25!" said Gandalf proudly.

"You know that is the way of the Elves!"

Before he could respond Bilbo cut in and said "your an Elf?" 

"Yes I am an elf."

"Just what we need a bloody elf to hold us up!!" said Thorin quite testily. 

My vision went red.

 

* * *

 

 

(Whos ?? P.O.V. ??)

"Watch it Thorin, she is more dangerous than any one can imagine" Gandalf says as he goes to her side to calm her down. 

"Now. Mellonamin- calm think of calm running water, a calm breeze in the trees, the clear smell of meat roasting over a fire, the hazy smell of the mountains not to far off. Good girl, now you should get some rest, while I get the dwarves out of your hair." 

She visibly relaxed while Gandalf was talking to her, gently laying he back onto her sleeping mat, calmly talking about the mountains and the trees. 

"Diola lle"  she breathed, obviously spent, from the effort to calm down.

"They know not what they anger, Arwenamin, rest and we shall talk more later."

 

* * *

 

 

(Gandalf's P.O.V.)

As she drifted off into a healing sleep, I went to Thorin making sure he knew to follow me out of the cave. The Fool! Before leaving I asked Bilbo to sit with her and watch, and to make her comfortable.

As soon as we were out of ear shot of the others I rounded on him and said " You fool!! You know not what will happen if she is angered. **DO NOT** anger her! For she is more dangerous than even I can imagine!!' 

"Why, she's just an ELF!" Thorin shot back, angry at the treatment.

"You fool! Can you not see!! she's a witch, though she prefers the term "magic user" to witch. She is even more powerful than I and that is saying something! I can not tell you more, but I must caution you, do not anger her, for even in this state she is dangerous!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think!
> 
> Sandrin words used:
> 
> naar cam - a spell for burning hands
> 
> sut - How
> 
> sut an- how long
> 
> mellonamin- my friend
> 
> Istar- wizard
> 
> Diola lle- thank you
> 
> arwenamin- my lady


	3. What goes on when she's not awake??

 

 

 

            Bilbo’s P.O.V.

She was beautiful, even battered up like she was. Her red hair had seemed to regain its life and shine after she woke up and is now spread about her head like a fire halo of curls, even curlier than my hair!!. She was the pinnacle of beauty, even with her face scarred so. On one side there was a long diagonal line almost parallel with her high cheekbones, going from her ear to her chin that was faded to the point that if she was not next to the fire no one would have ever seen it, but the left side looked worse. It looked as if a warg had clawed her face barley missing her left eye. There were three claw marks morphing into one near her long, delicate nose, while there were two more lines near the outside of her left eye.

Even with- NO! Because of the scars, she was more beautiful, maybe because I was amazed that someone could live through that and more from what she and Gandalf said. Almost 4,000 years old!! ??

I am not sure that I would want to live that long, even if I could!

She was tall, almost as tall as Gandalf, and well put together from what I could tell, not that I would EVER think of that! I’m a Baggins! And a Baggins has no business thinking like that about anyone but their intended, especially if they are one of the tall folk, doubly so because she was still gravely injured.

I wonder what her name is? She never said and neither did Gandalf I think he only called her friend. OH I wish I would have studied my books a bit more! I think that I shall ask Gandalf when he returns, if he ever does!

Could Thorin possibly not annoy anyone for one whole day, no matter who they were?! I wish he would notice me… and how much use I could be if he only let me.

Lost in my musings about Thorin and his bullheadedness, I never noticed them both return until Gandalf was kneeling beside her, checking her wounds. Remembering my promise to myself I said “What is her name?”

Gandalf looked up and said “I think it best to leave that to her… she goes by many names, some I’ve heard, and many I’m sure I have never heard. It may be an insult to choose a name that she does not answer to.”

_“Many names_??”  Thought I. _“why would anyone have any need for more than one name?”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gandalf’s P.O.V.

 

Her wounds seemed to be healing well with both of our magics; she has progressed far beyond what another would have. Oin has taken good care of her. I should have warned him about her, she doesn’t like people touching her without her permission, and even then is wary of them.

Thorin I fear has gotten into her bad books, immediately, and am afraid that there is nothing to do about that, as he is too stubborn and she has done nothing wrong.

She should be able to be up and around in a few days, if nothing goes wrong, but in the meantime need nourishment badly as I suspect she has not been taking good care of herself for a while.

Going to the cave entrance I stop by Fili and Kili to ask if they would help me hunt for her.

Giving me confused looks, as to why she couldn’t just eat what Bombur had prepared for all of them, I am sure, sometimes people are all too easy to read.

“She needs blood to replenish the nutrients lost. She prefers blood especially after being wounded, and in times like this is the best thing for her, though she does prefer it cooked.”

 

* * *

 

 

No one’s P.O.V.

All the dwarves looked shocked and a little disgusted. Kili asked “is she one of the devil spawn?” looking quite frightened.

“NO SHE IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!!” Gandalf almost roared and continued after checking to make sure his outburst had not woken her, “it is just a preference. As I am sure you would realize if you would try other foods. Now, Bombur could you have a frying pan ready for when we get back, and mix these spices together, crushed but not into a paste?”

“Certainly!” Bombur said bouncing merrily to where Gandalf stood next to her pack, taking them and bouncing back to his seat, set them down beside him, and said “ I will do it right after I eat!”

“Now, boys, lets hunt.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hunting with Gandalf was a new experience, the wizard could be quiet when the need arose.

“Now Fili, I brought you along to watch our backs and make sure no one sneaks upon us while we are busy.” Gandalf said after he looked confused.  “It will be done.”

“Now, Kili, you need to shoot to paralyze, not to kill, because after a kill shot the blood starts to slow and thicken. We need free flowing blood. After it is paralyzed I will slit its throat, collect what we came for and go back.” 

“We may as well bring the carcass back too as Bombur could smoke it for later.” Said Fili feeling a bit left out.

“Quiet, I hear something coming!” whispered Kili, who had the best hearing, except the elf back in camp. Then a few seconds later a whole herd of wapiti came out of the trees to the north of the clearing, they being to the south and down wind.

“Kili, pick the best one and remember shoot to paralyze” said Gandalf getting a jug and knife ready.

 

 

* * *

Kili’s P.O.V

 

I was steadying my breath ready for a shot, when the biggest wapiti came out of the trees. He was perfect! I let the arrow fly. It hit his neck right behind the head paralyzing him instantly!

“Good shot, lad.” Gandalf said bursting out of the trees, striding towards the fallen wapiti. “Now we are almost done.” He cut its throat, collected what blood he could, and then started to gut the animal, leaving the heart, liver, and balls inside the now empty cavity. We then left everything else on the ground and carried the carcass back to camp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

*Meanwhile back at the cave-camp*

 

Bilbo’s P.O.V

She was twitching and groaning in her sleep with a clear look of pain on her face. If it wasn’t clear that she was asleep I would have thought it was her wounds paining her. Ori and I were sitting by her after they had left to go hunt.  We looked at each other wondering what to do, and at the same time laid our hands on each of her arms. She jerked into a sitting position, gasping for breath. Spitting out what I am sure were elven curses, she regained her breath.

Giving her a few moments to catch her breath, I said “We told you our names, could we know yours?” a bit timidly, and to my shock she lost all color and her eyes glazed over!

After a few minutes she came back to us and ran a hand through her hair and said “Maybe later, I have a feeling that you will know sooner than I would like.”

That was when I saw her hand was running up and down a complicated braid; it was obvious that no one had seen it before when someone gasped. Before I turned around I knew it was Thorin.

“Why do you have one of our braids in your hair?” he asked a bit sadly.

“Because of what it says.” She said looking downcast.

“But it is a death braid.” _“Maybe he wasn’t totally heartless; maybe I still had a chance!”_

 

 

* * *

 

Everyone looked shocked, no one more so than the trio in the entrance. Gandalf looked at her with something akin to pity, but made sure not to let her see. Fili and Kili were just standing there and were shocked into movement when Ori quietly whispered “I’m so sorry.”

She just turned to him and sadly “There is nothing you can do.”

She inhaled deeply and it seemed to Ori and Bilbo that her eyes went a bit red, before they had to blink.

“Ah Gandalf you remembered!”

“Of course I remembered you practically beat it into me. Bombur are the spices ready?”

“Of course! Now miss come sit by the fire, while I cook this up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her P.O.V.

I sat by the fire and asked Balin, I think, “Please tell me about you all, as it seems like we are going to be stuck here for too long.”

He chuckled and said “Ori is a scribe as he said earlier, and is writing down our journey to take back our mountain, Dori is one of the strongest dwarfs and came to protect his little brother, Nori a career thief who has never been caught, much to Dwalins’ ire, he was the captain of the guard, Bombur’s a cook and a great one at that, Bofur was a miner, Bifur a toymaker, Oin is a healer, Gloin is a warrior as am Dwalin, Thorin and I. Fili and Kili are Thorin’s sister sons, and all three are trained smiths.”

Just as he finished a warg howl filled the air, and I straightened on red alert.

“Are there wolves out here?” Bilbo asked his voice shaking.

Yes and no laddie, yes there are wolves, no that’s not a wolf.”

“Those are orcs, Master Boggins. They creep through the night, killing anyone they see, no screams just lots of blood” said Fili and Kili, scaring Bilbo and Ori.

You think a night raid by orcs is something to joke about? You two know nothing of the world!” growled Thorin going to stand at the entrance to the cave.

“Don’t worry about him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” I snorted at that, and some gave me weird looks, but turned back to Balin as he continued speaking.

“After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to take back the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs. And were led by the most vile of them all, Azog, the defiler.”

I stiffened even more at the mention of my most hated enemy.

“Azog, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, he began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin’s’ father was driven mad by grief, he went missing taken prisoner or killed.”

I flinched.

“We did not know. We were leaderless defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against his most terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.”

So that’s how he got his name.

“Azog, the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow, there is one I could call King.”

“The pale orc, what happened to him?”

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came, that filth died of his wounds long ago.” Seethed a voice full of hate (can you guess who said that?)

I saw the sly look Balin and Gandalf shared, so there is more to the story, maybe the pale orc is still alive?

My meal was finally ready, and I tore into it like a rabid wolf, startling many of the company, who looked surprised.

“You still haven’t changed any, no manners at all.”

“Why would I, you don’t need manners in the wild, and I haven’t eaten solid food in a week.” After all the fried blood and heart were gone, and my huger sedated for now I realized that I had forgotten about my weapons!

“Where are my weapons?”

“They are all here.” Said Thorin kindly, pointing to where I now saw my pack leaning against the wall of the cave near the fire. I checked them off, my bow and quiver, my twin swords I carried on my back, my elfish belt sword, my extra throwing daggers and belt as well as my two bandoleers which held the rest of my throwing daggers. My shield was keeping my pack from touching the ground.

Getting carefully up I grabbed as many as I could bringing them back to my seat to clean and sharpen, only to realize  after sitting down that Ori had gotten the rest and set them down beside me. “Thank you Ori”.

I began to clean all my daggers, when the dwarfs went to bed leaving me, Bilbo, Gandalf, and the one on watch by the fire. After making sure that all were sharp and accounted for I turned in myself.


	5. That day! part 1

 

As soon as I woke up I was sure that this day was going to be crap. The company was up before me, and it looked like they were waiting on me to eat. Smiling a bit, I went to sit by Bilbo, as I asked what day it was. “October 4th”. I shut down.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Bilbo’s P.O.V

We were all waiting on her before we ate, to eat together. I didn’t know she was awake until she asked what day it was, as she sat by me. “October 4th” I said and to my surprise and the rest of the companies as well, she stopped and paled, walking like someone dead or asleep to the fire, then knelt.

Looking at Gandalf for answers, he just shook his head sadly. I looked back and she had her hands close to the fire, but she wasn’t the same.

Oh it was her alright, but different. She had on a black robe, cloak thing, and her hair was tangled and limp again, the scar on the left side of her face (the warg clawing) looked red and inflamed. I looked at her hands again and they were in the fire! She brought them out and she was holding ashes and some coals!

I jumped up to help her somehow, but was stopped by an invisible wall. Looking around I saw the company, save Gandalf, were in the same positions. She was bringing the ashes to her face! I could still see some hot coals in them!

 _Why would she do something like this?_ She pressed the ashes to her face, not making a sound when the coals touched. After her face was covered she let the rest fall on her head.

Then she took a dagger, and flipped up the sleeve covering her left arm, gasps were heard from everyone in the company! There were many scars lining her arm from the wrist to her elbow, she pressed the dagger to her skin and made another mark where there was not one yet.

To our surprise she whispered “For you, my beloved daughter, Melonie.”

“WHAT!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Her P.O.V

My mind shut down and my body acted on instinct, after so many years. I knelt by the fire, following the ritual I started on that day. 

My magic had changed my clothes and hair, my tunic and breeches became a long black mourning robe and my hairs became tangled and limp again. Reaching out I scooped up some ashes and coals, I felt some of the company getting up to try and stop me, but my magic force field kept them at a distance.

I then smeared the ashes and coals on my face and let the rest fall in my hair. I took a dagger that was lying by the fire and pulling up my left sleeve, gasps were heard, (I always did this on the left side, as it was closest to my heart, and she was very dear to me). I made a mark, another clean slice, and whispered “For you, my beloved daughter, Melonie.”

Someone yelled, but I started a mournful, wordless song pouring all my pain, longing, anger, and love for her into it, making me want to burst into tears, but I held it together for a while. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks making a mess.

I had no idea how long I sat there, but there she was! My beloved Melonie! I knew she was just a figment of my memory and the magic that was out of my control, but there she was across the fire from me, as naked as the day she was born!

  
“Why do you mourn? You never loved me, so why? Why morn the one you helped to kill?” she screamed. At that I broke into aching sobs and screams. “I never killed you! I never helped! I tried… I tried to save you!” I spit out between sobs, this was the only day that I allowed myself this release, this was the only day I could rid myself of the pain and anguish of her death.

“If you loved me like you claim, why would you let them do this to me?” I flinched at her tone and stared in horror as she became broken and bleeding.

She looked as bruised, as battered and broken and dead as the day I lost her. But she spoke “Why would you have let them fill me with their filth, if you loved me?”

“I didn’t let them I swear! I fought but they were too many and too strong! I could do nothing!” My Melonie, my Mel, spat in my face and dissolved.

 

Everything went black, again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Gandalf’s P.O.V.

I had known what today was and hoped it would not be as bad as it was so long ago, but it was worse.

I sighed as she fainted, and the company ran to her side, her force field evaporating. Surprisingly Thorin was there before any of the others, and he looked exceedingly worried.

“What has happened Gandalf? What was that? When will she come too?”

Questions were fired at me from all in the company, but Thorin, Kili and Fili’s voices were the loudest and most in sync.

“I am sure she will explain when she wakes in a few hours right now all we can do is make comfortable.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

They pulled her mat close to the fire and Oin checked her wounds, shaking his head at the state of them. They decided that they would take turns sitting by her until she woke, Bilbo was the first.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Bilbo’s P.O.V.

I sat by her, thinking on what I had seen.

_Who was that? Was that Melonie? Why would her daughter say such vile cruel things? What did she mean? Who was she talking about? What filth?_

My head was reeling with questions that could not be answered right now. I shook my head trying to clear it and caught a glimpse of Thorin with his nephews.

My thoughts immediately changed course. _He looks so weary, tired and worried. I wish I could talk to him without stumbling over my words! I don’t know what I would say. I wish he looked at me that way._

I soon lost myself in thoughts of me and Thorin together, and time flew. Now it was Gandalf’s watch.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their emotions were all plainly written on their faces, worry, surprise (at what they had seen), and could that be care? Time seemed to pass slowly, as they sat there waiting for her to wake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later just before the end of Gandalf’s shift, her eyes opened!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Notes:

This took a lot out of me! please tell me if you like it.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: graphic depictions of rape and death in this chapter

 

 

 

 

if you do not want to read the rape and dead scenes then skip Ori's POV

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Her P.O.V.

I opened eyes to the worried faces of the company. “Sorry you had to see that!” I looked around realizing it was almost sun set and I could see Orrin outside the cave. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??” a dwarf with star shaped hair yelled.

“I think it would be best if I start from the beginning.”

“As you know I was born roughly 4,000 years ago. My mother and father were elves; they had lived in the woodlen realm, but left after a disagreement with the king Thranduil. They raised me in the mountains, away from every one for many years. One day we were raided by orcs, and they both perished, but not before hiding me and leading them away from my scent.

After that I was on my own for many years, I had only been shown archery so one day in a city of man; I was unable to defend myself. That night I was brutally raped by several men, kept for their pleasure. After a time I broke free from them, and found myself pregnant, by which one I had no clue.

I hated them for putting me in this position, practically helpless unable to live as I had, wondering and stealing. I finally found someone who was sympathetic and helped me through the rest. As soon as I was able I found them and killed them slowly and as painful as possible.” I said with a smirk.

They looked surprised and slightly scared. “After that I raised Melonie, as my parents did with me in the wild. For a hundred years everything was quiet, that was when they came.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ori’s P.O.V.

She said “This part is gruesome and I don’t know if I could tell it to you but I can show you. Now before I begin it was her 100th birthday her coming of age if you will. She had pestered me to train her forever and while we had done a bit here and there this was a serious day.” She put her hands on her head and concentrating pulled a bit of something out! “After it starts I will not be able to stop it. It will affect me, and if any of you wish to leave please do so.” And with that she placed the wisp in front of the cave wall and with a bit of magic it showed on the cave wall!

The scene started outside a little house underneath the trees, a beautiful spot near the mountains. And then they stepped out, Melonie and her. They were beautiful! She had no scars and looked positively healthy, while Melonie looked youthful and gorgeous! They each had a bow and sword,, and walked down a barely noticeable path into the woods. The memory followed them until they came to a clearing, where they started Mel’s training. They weren’t bad, but she was nowhere as good as she is now I am sure. That was when they came, the orcs! Startled they fought back to back but there were too many of them and were taken prisoner.

Nothing good could possibly come from that! Looking around at the company t I saw them all staring in horror at the wall while she was curled in a ball on the floor near Fili and Kili.

They were taken back to the orc camp, where the screaming started. They were tied, hands behind their back and thrown against a tree. A big orc, probably the leader, came up and grabbed Melonie. She tried to stop him but others held her back. Mel’s clothes were torn off and the orcs loincloth as well. His cock was standing up stiff.

Mel was horrified. The orc started biting her everywhere licking up the blood spilt like it was the rarest treat, getting to her “secret place” he stuck his tongue in and wiggled it around. She screamed.

He withdrew, but stuck his fingers in pumping them. He spit on his hand and drew it up his cock making  hissing sound, then plunged his cock into her, his pieces of metal armor(that were stuck into his skin) tore through hers like it was butter. She tried to squirm away but he just fucked into her harder. Soon, but not soon enough, he stiffened and growled then pulled away. Sickly yellow cum was dripping out of Mel’s vagina.

Two more orcs came and stripped. Their cocks hard and dripping after watching their leader fuck Mel. One stepped up and took the leaders place in her fuck vagina, but the other had different plans. He sat her up on the orc, spearing her on his cock making it go deeper than before making her scream, partly from the cock and the armor. The other orc then sat and stuffed his cock up her asshole, making Mel start screaming. Another came up and stuck his large cock in her mouth. They roughly used her, biting and liking then fucking, until they came. One in her ass, one in her mouth and one in her vagina. Now the others were standing around naked and stroking their cocks until they could get a turn.

But three were holding her and fucking as well.

The three on Melonie were spent, yellow cum dripping out of her holes and all over her face.

Several more came up and took their places, 4 for the bottom, 2 in each hole! Screaming they made her take them all the way and stuffed another in her mouth again.

This went on until each was satisfied, when the leader came up again, his cock standing stiff and bigger than before! He sat and pulled Mel to him, making grass and dirt get in her wounds, and sat her on his cock. Silvery looking blood was dripping off her at an alarming rate, I knew she would die soon. He took a knife and cut her stomach open, pulling out her guts, while her fucked her, he found her sex organ and split it open making everyone see his cock in her body.

I tore my eyes from that site, too look into her eyes. They were staring at her mother almost unseeing, looking almost apologetic. The light faded. She was dead.

There was a wail, and then there was a rain storm over them. A plant wall grew up around them closing everyone in. the one closest to the wall were torn apart by the plants. Hissing filling the air. The ones in the center had the rain that was falling make a bubble around each head, slowly drowning them while a fire started at the ground and ate them.

She (not Mel) was on fire, literally! She shot fire balls and built fire walls around each warg, burning them to death! Soon everyone but her was dead. She fell beside Melanie’s body. Placing all the guts back inside her, she carefully placed clothes around her middle and carried her to the plant wall.

She placed a hand on the wall and an opening appeared, letting her leave but grew back after she was clear. She collapsed not far from the wall by Mel’s body and exhausted passed out to the sound of a horn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That was how I met the elves of Rivendell, who were far from home, keeping people safe. They saved me, and taught me how to fight better, before I left to go to the Duindains of the north. Every so often I would return for a visit. But the last was a lifetime ago.”

Many looked shocked and sad. Bilbo, Ori, Kili and Fili all sat around her. Bilbo sat in front on the ground, letting her play with his hair. Fili, Kili and Ori sat on each side.

Gandalf was looking at her with sadness in his eyes, and said “Shouldn’t you change back Arwenamin?” With that she shimmered and she looked like she did when she woke. Her magic must be really powerful.

“Could we know you name now?” asked Thorin carefully after seeing what she could do he was more careful of her.

“I suppose so, it’s Norin (Nor(ee)n) elvish for “Fire Queen”.


	7. Chapter 6

Notes: anything in _ITALICS_  will either be elvish or thoughts inside a persons head

 

Norin’s P.O.V.

“Could you tell me of your travels so far?” I asked of Bilbo and Balin. Bilbo started; “we’ve faced 3 trolls, who wanted to eat us and our ponies for supper before they turned to stone with Gandalf’s’ help. “Ah laddie, you’ve forgotten the part where you stalled them long enough for Gandalf to get there.” Mention of the ponies reminded me of my horse. “Where is my horse?” I asked of the company “A great white stallion, named Orrin.

“He has followed us, but would let no one touch him, he should be out by the ponies.” said Bofur. “Shall I check?”

“Please and thank you” “no problem”

“Oin, Gandalf how long until I can travel?” “Well I suppose we could start tomorrow if you can get around now.” Oin said.

“I would very much like to bathe; if there is some body of water nearby?”

“Of course, there is a stream not too far off, but I insist that you take someone with you.” said Thorin.

“I’m not a child, but that may be wise, I’m not totally up to par yet. Well who shall it be?”

After much arguing and protesting, it was decided that Thorin would be going.

“Well OH fearless leader shall we start out?” I said walking to my pack and grabbing it my swords and daggers. “We shall”.

 

* * *

 

 

Coming to the stream which was just out of sight of the cave, I stripped not caring if Thorin saw and he did from the gasps I heard.

“I am not ashamed, Oakensheild. I am proud of my scars, they show what I have been through, and they have made me who I am.” 

I took off the bandages inspecting the wounds made by the latest orcs myself. Thankfully the blades were not poisoned and the smaller cuts were already healed. There were a few large slashes across my abdomen that were going to take a bit longer, but had already mostly scabbed over.

Then being naked I decided to wash my clothes before I washed myself, so taking a small rock and my soap, I knelt carefully by the stream, and humming a little tune, pounded out my clothes. I rinsed out my moccasins, taking care as they were almost worn out.

“Is the skin of the wapiti whole?”

“It should be, why?”

“I need to make some new shoes for the rest of the journey. These are about worn out. I can make them into boot boots until there worn out completely, but I need some new traveling boots.”

“Why do you not wear boots like ours?” pointing to his boots heavy leather with the toes covered in metal.

“Too heavy and they don’t let a person make no noise, I like to travel quietly.”

He nodded his head.

Done with all my clothes and underthings, I stepped into the stream. It wasn’t very deep, waist high in the middle. Sinking down to my knees I then laid back. I soaped myself and too soon for me had no reason to tarry longer.

Thorin gasped again as I stepped out of the water. I looked down and some of my scales were showing. “Sorry, it’s hard to control in the water, especially after today.”

“Can you shift into other animals?”

“I can assume any shape I want, but dare not with my wounds.”

“Interesting, is this part of your magic?”

“Yes and no. I could shift into small animals like squirrels and small birds after Melonie was born, but after her death and my magic awakening I could shift into larger animals. It’s great for spying and sneaking.”

I then reapplied my bandages and my breast bindings, before dressing in my spare clothes. A green tunic, brown leather breeches, and my brown leather armor\shirt. I laced up my sleeves as we walked back to the cave, passing my horse.

As Thorin went on I stopped to talk to Orrin. (in elvish) _“I am sorry for worrying you, my pet. We still have many adventures ahead of us yet. When we get to Rivendell you shall have as long a rest as you want.”_ As I brushed as many leaves and sticks from his white coat as I could; for as I lay harmed he had run wild; before I walked back to the cave.

I laid my wet clothes by the fire and it being almost night I lay down to rest, for I did not sleep like the others. Elves rested with their eyes open, calming their mind, and only if gravely injured do they sleep with their eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

*next morning*

I woke before dawn, as I always had. Banking the fire, I started some breakfast for the Company. Soon the smells got everyone up, like I knew it would. We all set to it. Being almost done I said “I’d suggest as soon as everyone can be ready, we should move out.”

Giving an aggravated huff Thorin said “seeing as you have healed well, that would be great, we have stayed here for far too long. As soon as everyone has eaten, pack up and ready the ponies.”

Traveling with dwarves was very different from what I was used to. They were loud, louder than what was really necessary, and much too slow.

We traveled far slower than I wanted to. I finally signaled to Gandalf that I would ride ahead and scout after a few too many hours of the slow pace.

 

 

 

 

Notes:

sorry it took so long!! 

Happy St. Patrick's day my favorite holiday

because i have to wear green and get to eat my fav foods corned beef and cabbage!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Imladris

_ITALICS = Elvish_

 

Norin’s P.O.V.

 

Galloping ahead for several minutes, I felt something wrong. Orrin was nervous and wouldn’t stand still. I reached out through what trees there were, using them to see. An orc pack! Can I never get a break from these creatures?

Taking my pack and weapons, I let Orrin go; I never used a saddle; but not before I told him _“Go to Rivendell by the safest paths you know, be safe my pet. I will see you there.”_

I ran swiftly back to the company. “An orc pack is up ahead, it would be best to wait here until they are gone.” My advice clearly contradicting my want to fight. I heard groans and mutterings of “we can take them.” Dwalin made no effort to keep his disagreement from his face.

Finally Thorin gave an answer, “we will stop here. It can be reasonably protected. Let us hope they have sent out no scouts.”

Everyone dismounted but kept their pack and weapons close by. “Ori and Nori look after the ponies.” Thorin said as something burst out of the brush yelling “Thieves, Fire, Murder!”

“Radagast! Everyone this is Radagast the brown.” Said Gandalf they started talking and I tried not to listen, and didn’t after Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of his mouth. “Disgusting!” 

They both went off talking about wizard stuff, for a while. When they came back Gandalf came and stood near me. _“I suppose you let Orrin go off to Imladris, for a warning, have you?”_

_“Of course, we may need help later, I fear there are too many for just us few.”_

_“We are close; we may make it in the next day…”_ he was cut off by a warg howl.

“Was that a wolf, please tell me that was a wolf?”  Said a very scared Bilbo.

“A wolf? That was no wolf.” Said Bofur looking around handling his axe.

I fitted an arrow to my bow seeing Kili do the same, good boy, he better have good aim! I was facing Bofur and Bilbo when a warg jumped from a boulder behind them. I quickly let my arrow fly, hitting it behind the ear as Thorin also used a large elvish sword cleaving its head in two. He was trying to remove his sword when another came up behind him. Kili shot and hit its shoulder and Dwalin finished it off.

“Warg scouts, the orc pack is not far behind!” he said as he yanked the sword from the wargs head.

“Who did you tell of your quest outside of your kin?”

“No one!”

“Who did you tell?”

“No one, I swear! What in Durins’ name is going on here?”

“You are being hunted.”

“We must leave here!!” I said as Ori and Nori came running up “We can’t the ponies bolted.”

Radagast surprised us all by saying “I’ll draw them off!”

“These are Gundabad wargs they’ll out run you.”

“These are Rhosgabell rabbits!” Everyone was quiet.  “I’d like to see them try.”

 

 

Radagast set out with his large overgrown rabbits, drawing the orc pack off our tail. We took off running, Thorin and Gandalf in the front, and I in the back. A great challenge for me! Soon we were out of the trees and into hill and boulder country.

We had not told Radagast our route and so he brought the orcs in front of us many times and we went in circles. First one way then another.

One orc and his warg had separated from the rest as we stopped next to a large boulder. Thorin looked pointedly at our bows. I whispered “warg” stating that it was mine.

 We stepped out of the shelter of the boulder, I bit farther than he and we shot almost at the same time. I killed the warg and it rolled to the ground taking the wounded orc with it.

Stepping forward quickly, I drew my sword and slit its throat but not before it got in a strike at my leg, making a deep cut in my calf. Its screams alerted the others to where we were.

Gandalf turned and his eyes grew wide “Run! RUN!”

We all took off running. I tried to stay with the group but the stab wound was painful. Soon we were in a valley. Gandalf had disappeared.

Fili yelled “we’re surrounded!” 

“Kili, Elf shoot them.”

“Really you can’t say my name you over-important-would-be-king” I muttered as I shot several arrows hitting my targets.

“Where is Gandalf?” I heard one dwarf say.

“He’s abandoned us!’ Dwalin growled.

“Stand your ground” Thorin yelled to all. Everyone but Kili and I formed a half circle (Bilbo in the middle) around a group of rocks that felt familiar.

“This way you fools!” Gandalf! Thank goodness! Everyone closest to him disappeared into a hole in between the rocks. Finally there was only the line of Durin and I left.

Firing a few more arrows I followed Fili and Kili into the hole, banging my injured leg. Thorin followed. A horn blew. Elves! This news I kept to myself, knowing how the dwarves felt about elves, even me.

I had put away my bow after jumping down and drew my twin swords after taking off a bit of my other bandages to wrap my leg. An orc fell down into the hole.

Gandalf poked it with his staff making sure it was dead. Thorin pulled an arrow from its throat, “Elves” he spat, throwing the arrow to the ground. I picked it up and placed it in my quiver.

Dwalin came back, (I didn’t know he was gone!?). “I cannot see where the pathway leads shall we follow it or no?

“Follow it of course” said Bofur, his curious hat bobbing as he nodded.

I was tired after running and now have another wound to heal. I was one of the last into the pathway and leaned slightly on Bilbo as we walked. We walked for a while before coming out at a waterfall that I recognized. Gandalf said “Welcome to the valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell” Bilbo whispered with reverence. With new strength I lightly skipped down the path ready to greet my love. I could still hear what Gandalf and Thorin were saying but I cared not. I was so close. I arrived way before the rest, but just stood outside taking in my second home. The forest being my first home.

Lindir came down the stairs as Gandalf and the company approached. They talked but I didn’t pay attention until something was said about Elrond not being here.

A horn sounded again, the same horn that sounded earlier. Elrond was back! My love was back!

Hooves were heard and Thorin yelled for them to close ranks. I stood by Lindir and Gandalf on the steps as the other elves circled the dwarves.

Finally they stopped and dismounted. Lindir stepped forward and took Elrond’s sword, he was speaking but once again I was not paying attention. I just drank in the site of him.

His hair was dark as twilight, and looked as youthful as many years ago but there was wisdom, deep, old wisdom in his eyes. He looked the same and yet different.

Only after addressing the dwarves did he seem to notice me. “Norin?” he said looking as if he had seen a ghost. “Oh you silly elf, come here!” I said a bit teary eyed. He came up and spun me around. “It is good you are back. I feared I had lost you after your message.”


End file.
